Mezuzahs currently enjoy widespread usage throughout the world by those practicing the Jewish faith. In accordance with Judaic teachings, a small scroll inscribed with Biblical verses (Deuteronomy 6:4-9 & 11:13-21) is placed in a case, and the case is attached to the doorpost of a home to secure the scroll of Biblical verses to the home's doorpost. Such a case containing the Biblical script is referred to as a mezuzah.
In further accordance with Judaic teachings, it is important that the scroll of Biblical verses be maintained intact and in good condition. Hence, it is necessary that the scroll be checked periodically to either confirm its good condition or to replace a deteriorated scroll with a new scroll having intact script. Current mezuzahs suffer the shortcoming that they do not allow easy access to the scroll-containing interior compartment for such checking of the condition of the scroll. Accordingly, there is a need for a mezuzah which provides good aesthetic appearance, while providing for easy access to the scroll disposed in the mezuzah.